


Like a Virgin

by sup_ma_boi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Best Friends, Birthday Party, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, First Time, Levi's Birthday (Shingeki no Kyojin), Loss of Virginity, M/M, Partying, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Underage Drinking, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sup_ma_boi/pseuds/sup_ma_boi
Summary: Levi and Eren are best friends and have been for the past twelve years. It's Levi's eighteenth birthday, and while he and Eren are drunk off the shitty liquor in Reiner's house, Levi reveals that he's never had sex. Hell, he hasn't even had his first kiss.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 164





	Like a Virgin

The music is blaring with shitty pop songs and the DJ's annoying voice as he speaks into the shitty microphone. The college students at the party don't seem to mind, though, all of them too drunk off their asses to register how shitty of a job the DJ is doing. 

The party was originally intended to be for Levi's birthday, but Reiner found out about it and took it as another excuse to throw a huge party at his huge house that his rich ass parents bought. Which doesn't make any sense; what college student needs a house with two floors?

But somehow, Levi manages to ignore the shittiness of the situation because he's also drunk off whatever shitty liquor Reiner handed to him when he walked in the door. The bottle was labeled 'for the birthday boy', so Levi figured that he didn't have to share it with anybody.

But, of course, he decides to share it with Eren, his best friend in the whole wide world whom he also happens to be stupidly in love with. He can't help his attraction; the brunet is absolutely gorgeous with his adorable viridian eyes and messy chestnut hair and long, thick eyelashes and kissable rosy lips and charming white smile.

"Leeeviiii~" Eren coos, laying his head onto the raven's shoulder. 

"Yes, Eren?" Levi manages through his inebriation, petting the top of the brunet's head.

"'m horny."

Levi's petting stops and his entire body tenses. Jealousy runs hotly through his blood like lava. He gets pissed every time Eren gets laid. He doesn't want to imagine anybody else touching his Eren. 

"What are you telling me for?" Levi slurs coldly, removing his hand from the mess of brown hair.

"I wanna have sex!" Eren whines, leaning further into Levi's space. The raven can't help but to become slightly aroused at the tone of Eren's voice, dripping with want. He can imagine Eren doing that same whining under him, writhing and pleading for his cock.

"I'm sure there are plenty of guys who will-"

Levi is cut off by Eren pressing their lips together. The raven freezes. He hasn't had his first kiss yet. He doesn't know what to do, so he sits there, astonished at how soft and plump Eren's lips are. 

Eren pulls back at the lack of response from Levi, frowning in confusion.

"I-I'm sorry," Eren mumbles, scooting away from Levi. "I think I should go."

"No!" Levi responds, pulling the brunet close, so close that they're breathing the same air. Levi hopes that Eren can't hear how hard his heart is pounding. 

"Let's go upstairs. Reiner said I could take someone up into a guest bedroom."

Levi snatches Eren off the couch and drags the drunk brunet upstairs, finding an unlocked bedroom and entering. 

The pair sits on the bed, and they look at each other.

"Why did you kiss me, Eren?"

The brunet bites his lip nervously, casting his gaze down to the floor. Levi can't read the expression on Eren's face. 

"I... I thought you would want it... but it's okay if you didn't!"

"No! I mean, I did, not anything weird or anything like that! I just didn't know what to do!"

Eren gasps and goes red.

"You haven't had your first kiss?"

"Eren, you knew that! You know that I'm a virgin, too!" Levi suspects that the alcohol made the brunet forget. He wouldn't put it past Eren to let alcohol take over his mind like that.

"I'm sorry!" 

Levi groans, rubbing his temples. 

"You can do it again, if you want," he mumbles, half hoping that the brunet didn't hear and half hoping that he did.

The two sit in silence for a moment. Levi think Eren is weirded out. What kind of weirdo wants to kiss their best friend?

Levi's insecurities are shattered when Eren slides toward Levi, placing his hand on the raven's shoulder. Before he can ask any questions, Eren leans in and presses his lips onto Levi's, more gently than the first time. Even though he still doesn't know what to do, Levi does his best to kiss back, wrapping his hand around Eren's throat. The brunet gasps at the pressure, pulling back.

"I'm sorry," Levi blurts out.

"It's fine... I liked it," Eren responds, leaning in for another kiss. The third kiss of the night is the most needy: Levi clumsily kissing and moving his tongue with Eren's, Eren letting out small sighs and whines in between their kisses. 

Soon, Eren breaks the kiss to breathe. Levi decides to take the lead, grabbing the brunet by his waist and beginning to kiss down his neck, stopping to suck at the sun-kissed skin in an attempt to leave hickeys. Eren's neck is sensitive. Levi likes that.

"A-are you sure this is your- fuck- first time?" Eren gasps out, wrapping his arms around the raven's neck and arching into his touch.

"C-can we speed this up?" Eren asks, literally horny out of his mind. 

Levi only grunts in response, leaning over to rummage the nightstand. 

This is Reiner's house. Of course there's condoms and lube.

"Is there any way you could kinda... instruct me?" Levi asks nervously. Eren only smiles in response, laying on the bed and beginning to strip. 

"W-wait what are you doing?" Levi stutters. He feels like he's violating Eren's privacy by watching him strip, but he can't look away. 

"You gotta get naked to have sex," Eren purrs, throwing his clothes onto the floor and laying there. Naked. Levi's blood rushes southward so fast that he goes blind for a second. 

"Are you coming or not?"

Levi carefully crawls onto the bed, pulling off his shirt and pants after he sits down. He shifts to get in between Eren's legs.

"Can I suck your dick first?"

Levi blushes a bit before shifting again. Eren leans forward to palm at Levi's arousal, earning a groan. 

"It's so... big," Eren mumbles under his breath, pushing Levi down until the raven was laying on his back. Eren bites his lip and pulls Levi's cock out of his boxers.

Eren leans down and kisses the flushed tip, picking up a small droplet of precum. Levi groans in response, Eren's lips feeling heavenly against his flushed tip. The brunet wastes no time, deep throating Levi's entire length in one go.

"Fuck! Eren!"

Eren hums around the length, beginning to bob his head on the length.

Levi had never experienced such a sensation. Eren's mouth is hot and wet around his achingly hard cock. 

The brunet starts to fondle the raven's balls with one hand, using the other hand to grip Levi's thigh for balance. Up and down the brunet continues, teasing the slit with his tongue when only the head remains in his mouth. Levi groans his pleasure, mumbling out encouraging words to keep that enthusiastic mouth on him. 

Eren pulls off Levi's cock with a lewd pop, moving to stroke Levi's cock with the hand that was on a pale thigh. His other hand continues to fondle Levi's balls. 

"You're so hot when you groan for me, baby," Eren purrs. Levi suddenly understands why Eren gets laid so often, other than the fact that the brunet is literally gorgeous. His sinful little mouth must be the thing that attracts guys, and obviously it keeps them coming back for more. 

"You gonna cum for me? Gonna fill my mouth with your hot cum?"

Levi can only nod, staring at the brunet with intense lust. The brunet smirks and dips back down, returning to bobbing his head up and down on the long cock.

"Fuck, Eren!" Levi groans, carding his hands through Eren's hair. He pulls on the brown locks and cums, moaning out the brunet's name. Eren's sucking doesn't slow down; Eren wants to milk him dry.

Levi's dick starts to become overstimulated. He has to scrape together brain cells to push Eren away. The brunet pulls off with another lewd sound, making a show of swallowing Levi's cum.

"Mmm, thank you, Daddy," Eren purrs, laying down on his back. "Now, let's get to the real fun. Put some lube on your fingers."

Levi scrambles to find the lube in the poorly-lit room. He wonders why neither of them bothered to turn the light on. Pushing the thought to the back burner, he squeezes out a generous amount of lube onto his fingers

"Now rub some on my hole."

Levi has never noticed how sexy Eren's voice is. It's smooth and sultry, dripping with lust that is thick like syrup.

Levi slides in between Eren's spread legs, trailing his hand down Eren's body until he reaches the soft entrance. He spreads the lube, biting his lip as Eren lets out a small sigh.

"Now you can push one finger in."

Levi does just that, sliding in a pale digit. He bites his lip to suppress a groan. Eren's walls are so tight against his finger.

"You can move it."

Hesitantly, Levi starts to slide his finger in and out of Eren. The brunet lets out small noises either of pain or pleasure; Levi can't quite figure out which it is. He slides his finger deeper inside, curving it a bit.

"Ah-" Eren gasps, his toes curling at the sensation of Levi brushing against his prostate. "Y-you can add another finger."

Levi pulls his finger all the way out before delving back in, this time with two fingers. He wishes they didn't have to go so slow, but he doesn't want to hurt his best friend nor does he want to make his first time more awkward than it's already been, so he keeps the same pace. 

In and out, Levi thrusts his lubed fingers, scissoring and doing his best to stretch Eren's tight hole. The brunet starts to let out small noises of appreciation, moaning when the raven teasingly puts pressure on his prostate.

"D-don't tease me," Eren whines, gasping again when Levi adds a third finger without warning. The raven decides to pick up the pace, plunging his fingers into the hole quickly. 

The brunet lets out a loud moan at the sudden onslaught of pleasure. 

"A-ah! Levi, w-wait!"

Levi only smirks in response, pressing against Eren's prostate with no mercy.

"Does it feel good? Hm? Tell me how it feels, baby," Levi purrs, wanting to give Eren a taste of his own medicine.

"Fu-uck! Feels sooo good!" Eren keens, head thrown back and eyes screwed shut. His back arches off the mattress and he fists the sheets so hard that his knuckles turn white.

"S-stop! Stop!"

Levi's prodding halts immediately, a concerned look painting his face.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"No," Eren gasps. "I want you to put it in." 

Levi smirks, leaning back to roll a condom over his dick. He also lubes up his cock. 

"God, you're so big," Eren mumbles, suddenly drunk again. "Lemme ride you, yeah?"

Levi and Eren move until Levi is laying on his back and Eren is straddling him. Eren lines the thick cock with his entrance, slowly sinking down into Levi's lap. The raven moans at the tightness, placing his hands at Eren's hips to help him balance. 

Once Eren is fully sheathed, he wastes no time before he starts to bounce up and down on Levi's cock. Even though the brunet is sloppy drunk, his movements are anything but sloppy, each thrust hitting his prostate head on. Levi wants to appreciate Eren's experience, but he can't scrape together enough brain cells to do anything but groan at the pleasure that Eren is giving him. 

"Mmm, fuck! You fill me up so good, baby~" Eren babbles, slamming himself down harder on Levi's lap. 

"You're so fucking tight," Levi replies, groaning as Eren's walls tighten around his cock. He slides one of his hands off of Eren's hips, using it to tease the brunet's pretty little nipples. Eren moans louder at the dual pleasure.

"C'mon, baby. Help me out?" Eren whines, leaning back and placing his hands on Levi's knees for support. Levi knows exactly what Eren means, placing both hands back on Eren's hips and thrusting up when Eren sinks down.

"F-fuck!"

"This what you want, baby?" Levi purrs again, repeating the action over and over.

"Y-yeah! F-fuck me, Daddy!" Eren screams, throwing his head back as he and Levi pick up the pace. What was once a delicate make-out session has turned into a symphony of desperate moans, groans, and the sound of skin slapping against skin. 

Eren's walls are so very tight but still accepting of the sharp, hard thrusts that Levi is giving. And he's warm, too, creating a lovely heat around Levi's cock.

"Fuck, Eren," Levi groans, pushing their pace faster. "I'm close."

At this point, Eren isn't bouncing anymore. Instead, Levi has a tight grip on the brunet's hips and is fucking up into him with no mercy. Eren can't do much other than grip Levi's knees and moan and scream for the man. 

"Y-you gonna fill me- fuck- fill me up? Gonna give me your cum, D-Daddy?" Eren mindlessly moans out, toes curling at the quickened pace.

"You want my cum, baby? Cum for me first. Make a mess of yourself~"

Eren nods obediently, tipping his head back once more and screwing his eyes shut. Levi slaps him on his ass.

"Let me see your pretty face."

Garbled renditions of Levi's name spill from Eren's mouth as he cums, shooting hot ribbons across Levi's chest. The spasming of Eren's walls pushes Levi over the edge, and he slams deep into Eren and releases.

Eren falls over, burying his face into Levi's neck. The two sit like that for a while, heaving for air like they'd worked out for hours. 

"So how was that for your first fuck?" Eren mumbles into Levi's ear, nipping at the raven's neck.

"It was great. Thank you."

Eren is already asleep by the time Levi finishes his sentence.


End file.
